Orgullo y Prejuicio
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: [WI?] Hermione se encuentra corriendo en un oscuro bosque, sólo trata de escapar de aquellos que vienen tras ella. Pero, ¿lo logrará?


**Orgullo y Prejuicio por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.

Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Dramione" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".

_Este fic está basado en un WI?: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Harry Potter hubiera perdido la batalla contra Voldemort?_

* * *

Hermione Granger sólo puede correr y correr, mientras trata de escapar de lo que va detrás de ella. Siente su corazón palpitar a más no poder y su pecho sube y baja; tose de vez en cuando atragantándose a veces con su propia saliva. Se pregunta a sí misma cómo llegó hasta allí.

Sabe muy bien que ese último año no ha sido el mejor. La batalla contra Voldemort ha resultado en derrota a favor del lado oscuro; casi todas las personas que conoce se han pasado a ése lado o han muerto por mano de los mortífagos.

¿Y ahora qué pasa con ella?

Huye, como las asquerosas ratas huyen.

Su mente divaga y viaja mientras sigue corriendo entre el espeso y denso bosque oscuro, hasta que se encuentra a sí misma recordando sus primeros años de vida, a sus padres… Sus padres.

¿Por qué no les dijo lo mucho que los amaba?

Lo hizo. Sería un ser despreciable sino lo hubiera hecho. Pero, ¿por qué no se los dijo hasta aburrirlos de escuchar tantos "Los amo", "Los quiero", "Gracias por ser los mejores padres"?

Hermione comienza a sentir sus ojos humedecerse. Sus dedos pican y arden. Los siente llenos de pequeñas astillas gracias a que con ellos aparta las ramas de los árboles que le impiden el paso. Respirar empieza a ser demasiado doloroso.

Trata de saltar para esquivar una roca pero sus piernas ya están demasiado débiles como para realizar semejante hazaña; por lo que cae al suelo. Apoya sus manos en el piso llenándolas de barro y hojas secas que crujen al ser pisadas. Aspira todo el aire que puede retener en sus pulmones, pero esta acción sólo hace que sienta como mil cuchillos se entierran dentro de ella.

De repente tiene un ataque de tos. Aterrada observa con sus propios ojos que en su mano hay sangre, sangre que ha escupido.

—Creo que aquí podemos ver claramente como una sangre sucia trata de ser más limpia —sisea una voz de serpiente detrás de ella.

Hermione comienza a temblar. Conoce muy bien esa voz, y es una muy mala señal.

— ¡Draco, levántala! —ordena Lucius Malfoy, con una voz firme.

Hermione se voltea viendo como el mayor de los Malfoy balancea su bastón tranquilamente de una forma perturbadora. Ve a su antiguo compañero acercarse, aunque no lo reconoce inmediatamente. De hecho, el Draco que ella recuerda de la escuela Hogwarts no se parece en absoluto al que tiene enfrente.

Al frente de ella sólo tiene a un chico pálido, escuálido, con ojeras bajo sus ojos grises y turbulentos. Hermione puede notar que se ve cansado, demacrado y… ¿arrepentido tal vez?

Se acerca a ella y la toma de los cabellos echándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos se encuentran por un breve segundo, pero Draco aparta la vista rápidamente, Hermione piensa que seguramente no quiera verla por lo asqueado que debe sentirse.

—Ahora, ¿Dónde se encuentra Harry Potter? —pregunta Lucius acercándose a ella y levantándole la barbilla con la punta de su bastón—. Si me lo dices, puedo hacer que tengas el honor de una muerte más honrada de acuerdo a tu estatus de sangre —la ve de arriba abajo examinándola, una mueca socarrona se forma en su rostro.

Hermione aparta de un manotazo el bastón. Escupe en dirección a Lucius.

—Antes muerta a ser una traidora ¡Jamás traicionaría a los que se convirtieron en mí familia! —grita hecha una furia.

Draco retrocede soltándola. Su rostro adquiere una mueca de dolor y asombro.

— ¡Vaya! La sangre sucia defendiéndose. Bueno, tengo que admirar tu coraje, no muchos se harían los valientes sabiendo que tienen enfrente al que podría ser su verdugo —prosigue Lucius.

—Es porque le temen, yo no le temo a usted, en verdad me da asco —escupe las palabras—. Y tú, Draco —dice dirigiendo su vista hacia el chico que se ha quedado paralizado—. Me das lástima, ¿sabes? Tu vida es un completo temor, Draco. Al parecer es lo único que conoces, vives en temor con tu padre ¿Alguna vez conocerás lo que significa ser libre de verdad?

—Libre… —vuelve a pronunciar Draco, con sus pensamientos idos.

—O tienes demasiadas agallas. O eres demasiado estúpida cómo para saber cuándo debes quedarte callada.

Lucius da un paso hacia Hermione, y ésta retrocede dos.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Los minutos de valentía extrema ya se han esfumado?

—No, pero su presencia me enferma.

— ¡Suficiente! —el mayor de los Malfoy la toma de la muñeca derecha—. Creo que deberías controlar esa boquita tuya, puede traerte más problemas de los que ya tienes.

Hermione no se intimida.

—Veo que no nos vas a decir dónde está, ¿cierto?

Mantiene la mirada fija sin decir nada.

—Está bien. Será como tú quieras —la suelta tirándola al piso—. ¿Quieres decir unas últimas palabras antes de abandonar este mundo?

—Padre, espera un momento —pide el menor de los Malfoy tratando de bajar el bastón de su padre.

Ella ignora la acción de Draco mientras se levanta, parece meditar la pregunta formulada por Lucius.

—Creo que no… aunque —voltea a ver a Draco—, en serio me fuera gustado que te hubieras unido a nosotros. Creo que después de todo, no eras tan cobarde como yo creía.

— ¡Avada Kedavra! —pronuncia Lucius haciendo que el cuerpo inerte de Hermione caiga haciendo un sonido vacío.

Draco aprieta los puños, viendo impotente el cuerpo de aquella chica.

— ¡Oh Draco! No me digas que ésa chica te ha ablandado el corazón —suelta una enorme carcajada mientras ve con indiferencia el cuerpo de su víctima—. Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar para que te olvides de ésta chica, hay muchas allá fuera.

—Sí, claro —responde con desgano.

Draco no le tenía mucho aprecio a la sangre sucia, como él la llamaba. Pero estaba seguro de que su muerte no sería en vano.


End file.
